


Divine Hammer

by cavaleira



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Object Insertion, PWP, Pre-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki is a devious little slut and the hammer is Thor's penis. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For this delicious prompt over at the kink meme:  
> Loki enchants Mjolnir so that any touch to it's shaft causes a reaction in Thor. I.E., rubbing the shaft making Thor feel like he's being rubbed. Loki uses this to force Thor to admit that he wants Loki, points for Loki penetrating himself on Mjolnir, or doing this while Thor is away and in public.
> 
> http://norsekink.livejournal.com/10823.html?thread=22711111#t22711111

It starts off small, barely noticeable. Thor is sitting at a feast in the banquet hall and he shifts in his seat to turn and comment on one of Volstagg's jokes. That's when he feels just the lightest brush against his cock, barely there. Perhaps it was just the pull of fabric as he moved. Perhaps he imagined the whole thing.  
  
He feels it again in the tavern with his friends that evening, but he doesn't think much of it. With that much drink flowing it's hard to be certain of anything. It's not until the next morning that he makes the connection.  
  
Thor dresses and gets ready for his princely duties, just like any other day. But when he reaches for Mjolnir, something is different. He calls the hammer to him and the moment his hand firmly grips the handle he feels that sensation again, but stronger this time. It should be impossible, but every touch upon the hammer feels like he's touching himself and he shudders at the sensation. That's when he remembers that in both instances the night before, he'd had Mjolnir with him. She sat resting at his feet at the feast and secured to his belt as they drank and danced the tavern.  
  
Every day it only gets worse, the hammer becoming more and more sensitive. Each brush of his hand against the handle feels like he's stroking his own cock, a delicious jolt of pleasure coursing through him. It gets to the point where he cannot even keep the hammer strapped to his belt because when it brushes against his breeches as he walks, he's painfully hard within minutes.  
  
On the third day he finally gives in. Most evenings, Thor is out and about with his friends, gallivanting around the town. But tonight he begs off, tells them he's feeling ill. The door to his chambers is barely shut behind him before he's calling Mjolnir to him and taking the shaft in hand, stroking it like he's been dying to for days.  
  
"Ohh," he shudders, working his hand up and down the hammer. The sensation is intense, as if he's pleasuring himself but somehow… _more_. Reluctantly he puts the hammer down on his bed. He has already waited so long, just a few moments longer and he can have what he so desperately needs. He's far too worked up to bother with his shirt, but he yanks off his boots and breeches until his lower half is completely bare. Shivering with anticipation, he lays down on the bed. Then he takes his cock in one hand and the shaft of the hammer in the other and _strokes_. A choked out moan escapes his lips and though he has held Mjolnir a thousand times, the ridges of the hammer's shaft on his calloused hand has never felt so good.  
  
As a warrior, Thor has excellent coordination, but never in a million years did he imagine he'd ever use those skills in this way. He tries different things, one hand focusing on the shaft of the hammer, the other running a thumb over the head of his cock. The hand on his cock stroking up and down furiously while the other hand is gripping and _twisting_ just right.  
  
Beads of sweat start to form on his body, making his shirt stick to his skin. His breaths are coming out shorter, fisting his cock and hammer desperately as his hips work up and down seemingly by their own accord. He is close now, _so close_.  
  
 _This is only the beginning_ , he thinks, because there are so many other things he could do. Thor lets his imagination run wild which only heightens his pleasure, making him moan out loud, making his whole body ache for release.  
  
He's not flexible enough to suck his own cock, but now? He could take the hammer into his mouth, licking it and sucking it so _good_ because he knows just the way he likes it. Or he could stretch his hole open, slide down on the shaft, and know what it feels like to fill and be filled at the same time. He could have it, he could have it _all-_  
  
" _Yes,_ " Thor gasps as the pleasure ratchets up in intensity and he feels his orgasm finally hit him. His whole body goes taut, making his toes curl and his back arch as shoots load after load of hot come all over his bedsheets. When it's over, he lays on the filthy sheets, flushed and panting and utterly sated.  
  
But how is this possible? What does it mean? He has always felt a bond between himself and the hammer, as if it is an extension of his body. He wonders if perhaps they are meant to be this connected. Is it a phase that hammer and master must go through?  
  
 _Father would know_ , Thor thinks, but he is far too embarrassed by the whole thing to ask him.  
  
From then on, he leaves Mjolnir in his room. People start to ask him why he is not carrying it, and he tells them that a man should not rely on only one weapon, that it's important he hone his other skills as well lest he and Mjolnir be separated during a battle. Most of the others just smile and nod, but Loki always looks at him like he knows Thor is hiding something.  
  
Some days later, Thor is walking back to his rooms after an invigorating sparring session when he feels it. The unmistakable slide of a hot, wet mouth over the head of his cock. He stops dead in his tracks and it takes everything in his power not to cry out, not to beg and plead for more. He won't make it to his chambers, not like this. He has to do something soon or people will _see_. They'll all see the Crown Prince reduced to a wanton slut, moaning and coming all over himself. Thor looks around to find somewhere, _anywhere_ where he can hide because the mouth is working steadily up and down, and showing no sign of letting up.  
  
Biting his lip so hard that he draws blood, Thor ducks into a corridor and hopes fervently that no one is there. Thankfully, luck is on his side today because it leads into a small sitting area which is currently deserted except for a table, some armchairs, and a large tapestry against the far wall. On shaking legs, he manages to take a few more steps forward before falling to his knees, sweat dripping down his brow as the wet heat continues to envelop him. He puts his fist in his mouth and bites down hard to muffle his moans.  
  
 _Just a little bit further_ , he tells himself, struggling not to let the pleasure consume him completely.  
  
He crawls the rest of the way until he's finally under the table. From there on his knees, he's able to pull the tapestry back from the wall, just enough for him to slide underneath it and press himself up against the hard stone. He knows that his feet are poking out and the outline of his body can still be seen. It's not the best hiding place, but it will have to do.  
  
Thor yanks his breeches down just enough to free his cock and then presses his face against the wall, letting the stone muffle his cries as he is engulfed over and over again. At last, he can just give in and let himself have this. He grunts and moans, working his hips in the air in his passion. The pleasure starts to build in the base of his spine but before he's pushed over the edge that mouth - that hungry, eager mouth -  pulls away.  
  
"No, _please_ ," Thor begs, rocking his hips forward in frustration.  
  
"Please," he moans again, and then he feels the flicker of a clever tongue against the head of his cock.  
  
"Oh yes, please," he pants and the tongue licks a long stripe up the length of his dick, from base to tip. The mouth continues to tease him, licking his shaft, sucking on his balls and pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to the head of his cock. And it's so good but not it's not enough, never enough.  
  
He is shameless now, overcome with desire. Anyone could hear him, anyone could come in and find his hiding place. He should be mortified - and he is - but it also makes him more and more aroused. He braces his hands against the stone wall, clawing at it desperately.  
  
"Oh please let me come, let me come," he chants, not knowing how or why this is happening, but needing it all the same.  
  
Just when he thinks he will die from the frustration, that hot mouth is moving and swallowing him down. Thor screams as climaxes, hoping that the stone wall absorbed the sound but too far gone to actually care. He pants heavily as he comes down from the last shudders of his orgasm. Thor rests there for several minutes, waiting for his heart rate to get under control again. He takes a deep breath and turns around. Crouching down even lower, he lifts up part of the tapestry to peek underneath.  
  
From what he can gather, the coast is still clear. He smells like sex and his breeches are a complete mess, but if he hurries he should be able to make it back to his rooms without being seen. Thor takes another deep breath, crawls out from under the table, and stands upon wobbly legs. Hastily, he re-fastens his breeches and sets out into a run. The only people he passes on the way are two chambermaids who stare at him like he's crazy, but he takes it in stride. It could be worse. He could have been seen by Frigga.  
  
Thor throws open his chamber doors and runs into the bedroom but no one is there. The hammer is still there on the rug across from his bed. Since no one else can lift it, he's never bothered with hiding it. He inspects the handle but it appears to be completely dry (he doesn't dare touch it, he is far too sensitive for that yet). In fact, nothing looks out of place at all. But someone was here, he knows it. He can't help but remember the look on Loki's face when Thor had made excuses about why he did not want to use Mjolnir.  
  
He has the sinking suspicion that someone is playing a trick on him and he's almost certain he knows exactly who it is.  
  
***  
  
When he finally finds Loki, it's in a secluded corner in the main library.  
  
"Looking for me?" Loki asks, not even bothering to look up from his book.  
  
Thor snatches the book out of his hands and tosses it aside.  
  
"I was reading that, you brute!" Loki says, but Thor pays him no mind.  
  
"What have you done with Mjolnir?" he demands.  
  
"What do you mean, Thor?" Loki says, sounding annoyed. "I do not have your precious hammer, you know that I cannot lift it," and there's a hint of bitterness in his tone.  
  
Thor growls in frustration. "You have done something to it, trickster. I know it was you!"  
  
Loki rolls his eyes. "If Mjolnir is not with you, it must be due to your own carelessness. What happens to your belongings is none of my concern."  
  
"It's not-" Thor starts to shout when he remembers that they're in a library, so he reduces his voice to an angry whisper. "It's not that Mjolnir is _missing_. I know exactly where she is, safely in my chambers."  
  
"Well, there you go," Loki says, "problem solved."  
  
Thor clenches his fists. "Why must you taunt me? The hammer is not missing, it's just that when I touch it I… I cannot touch it without…" Thor stammers, and he realizes that he didn't really think this whole confrontation through. It's one thing to feel his hand upon Mjolnir's handle as if he were stroking his own cock. Or to feel that hot, wet mouth of a phantom lover on him. But it's quite another thing to share that information with someone else, even the person he suspects is the cause of it all.  
  
"Well, what?" Loki says. "Spit it out, Thor. I have other things I'd much rather be doing, like reading that rare book you threw on the floor."  
  
Thor squirms and opens his mouth but the words refuse to come out. Loki glares at him, raising an eyebrow pointedly.  
  
"You look like a fish with your mouth gaping open. Either tell me what troubles you or shut your mouth and leave me be."  
  
Thor feels the flush rise on his cheeks. "I… when I touch Mjolnir's handle, it… it feels like I'm touching myself!" he manages to blurt out.  
  
Loki looks confused. "What do you mean, Thor?"  
  
Thor glances around, making sure no one is listening in. "It feels like I'm touching my… my manhood," and he feels his face flush yet again.  
  
"That is absurd," Loki says, disbelieving.  
  
"It is truth! And I believe you are the culprit."  
  
Loki looks absolutely affronted, and if he's lying his deception is flawless. "Why would I do such a thing? And even if I wanted to, you have seen me weave magic, brother. When have you ever known me to do an enchantment such as this?"  
  
"You know I am not well-versed in magic, Loki," Thor grumbles. "And besides, you are clever, you can learn anything you put your mind to."  
  
Loki gives a long-suffering sigh and begins attempting to explain the mechanics and complexities involved in enchanting objects. But as Loki speaks, Thor finds that he is no longer listening because he can't take his eyes off of Loki's mouth.  
  
 _Was it you?_ he wonders. He imagines how obscene it would be to see Loki's pink lips wrapped around Mjolnir's shaft, how they would _stretch_. And even better, how would his lips would look wrapped around Thor's cock? He can feel himself start to harden a little at the thought.  
  
Thor can't pretend that he's never looked at Loki in that way. He would be blind if he didn't notice what a gorgeous man his brother has grown to be. But it is wrong. They are brothers and it can never be. But in light of recent events, he can't help but wonder, can't help but _want_.  
  
"Thor!" Loki says, kicking Thor in the shin.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Were you even listening to a word I said?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"No, of course not," Loki says with a roll of his eyes. "I try to help you and you don't listen."  
  
"Loki-"  
  
"As I was saying, I am not well-versed in this area of magic, but someone such as…hmm, maybe Amora. Something like this is certainly within her power."  
  
"Hm," Thor says.  
  
"Didn't she attempt to win your favor fairly recently, brother? She was quite heartbroken when you rejected her. Perhaps she seeks revenge against you."  
  
"It is… plausible. I will speak to her."  
  
Loki nods. "And if she causes you more trouble, I would be happy to… speak to her," he says, conjuring a flame in his hand.  
  
"That will hardly be necessary," Thor says, and he can't help but chuckle, "but I thank you for your concern."  
  
He turns to leave, mulling over his thoughts as he makes his way back to his chambers. It would not be unlike Loki to want to humiliate Thor, but now Thor is uncertain. Loki seemed so genuinely concerned that it makes Thor wonder if perhaps this is not his doing.  
  
His brother is wily and clever, and they do not call him trickster for nothing. But if he _is_ lying, Thor has no evidence. For now, all he can do is watch and wait.  
  
  
***  
  
Thor fully intends to question Amora about his suspicions, but there is no time. Because a couple of days after his conversation with Loki, it happens again.  
  
He is leaving the training yard with Sif, laughing and talking with her when he feels tight heat, oh so _tight_ , sliding down his cock. His phantom lover has returned and Thor bites his lip hard because he knows what this sensation is. He's had men before and he knows what it feels like to stretch another man's hole open and sink his cock inside.  
  
"Thor, what's wrong?" Sif asks.  
  
"It's…uh, nothing," he manages to choke out. "Just my stomach. I think perhaps my breakfast did not agree with me."  
  
She looks at him in concern. "You should go to the healing chambers-"  
  
"No! I mean, it's no cause for worry, I will just lie down for awhile, I'm sure I will be fine."  
  
"Well, if you insist-" she starts, but Thor is already halfway down the corridor and doesn't stay to hear what else she has to say.  
  
***  
  
Thor dashes into his chambers this time Loki is there and the sight of him takes Thor's breath away.  He is on the floor, completely naked, cock flushed and hard, and Mjolnir's shaft buried deep inside him.  
  
"Ah, hello Thor," Loki smirks. "So nice of you to join us." And with that he smiles wickedly as he slides almost all the way up the shaft and then forcefully shoves himself back down.  
  
Thor can't help the low moan that comes out of his mouth. "But why are you doing this?" he pants. "If you desire me, then why lie? Why trick me?"  
  
"Because you are…ah… too noble to take what you want." Loki grips his own cock, slowly working it in tandem with hips as he rides Mjolnir.  
  
"If I had come to you, I if…mm…if I told you that I wanted this. Would you have said yes?"  
  
"Loki, I…"  
  
"You would not," he says with a vicious slide that makes Thor's knees weak. "What you needed was a push and I, _oh Thor_ , how wonderfully I have pushed you."  
  
Loki continues to slowly work his hips up and down and Thor yanks his own clothes off as he shudders and shakes through the feeling. When Thor is naked before him, Loki licks his lips.  
  
"Come here, Thor," Loki says, his voice hoarse with want. Thor obeys. He is far beyond thinking about what is right and proper. His only thoughts are of Loki, of having him any way he can get him.  
  
" _Loki_ ," Thor moans when Loki stills his hips, seating himself firmly on the hammer.  
  
"Don't worry, brother," Loki gasps, "I am not through with you yet."  
  
" _Please_ , tell me, what would you have me do?"  
  
Loki moans. "Let me take you into my mouth, Thor. I want to feel you inside me at both ends."  
  
Thor groans and grips the base of his cock hard to keep himself from coming.  
  
"That's it," Loki says, "we can't have you spilling too soon."  
  
Loki raises a finger, beckoning Thor closer. "Come on," he says, "use me. _Fill me up_."  
  
Thor crosses the distance between them and then grips a hand firmly in Loki's hair, forcing his brother to look up at him. Loki's cheeks are flushed, his pupils blown almost to black. His lips are reddened from where he's been biting them to hold back his moans and Thor wants to be inside him more than he's ever wanted anything.  
  
Loki nods and Thor pulls Loki's head forward and pushes it down on his hard cock.  
  
" _Yes_ ," Thor moans, and it's so good, even better to feel Loki's mouth on his actual cock and not just the hammer. Thor does not let go of Loki's hair but he loosens his grip, lets Loki work his mouth up and down his length. The feeling is exquisite, but Loki has other plans for him. Slowly but surely, Loki starts to move his hips, working his ass and riding the hammer again.  
  
Thor shouts and Loki moans against the cock in his mouth, the vibration sending sparks of pleasure down Thor's spine. It's incredible, unlike anything Thor has ever felt before. It's on the verge of being too much, but everything is tight and wet and _perfect_.  
  
"So deep inside you," Thor moans, giving himself over to it, letting everything go.  
  
The room is a cacophony of noises, their grunts and groans, the slick sound of the hammer's shaft plunging into Loki's tight hole, and the wet slide of Thor's cock in Loki's mouth. Thor is incoherent now, his vocabulary reduced to "Loki" and "brother" and " _please_ ". His legs shake and he can barely stand. Without Loki's strong grip on his ass he would have fallen over long ago.  
  
Thor loses control and feels his hips thrusting with pure abandon, shoving his cock down Loki's throat and Loki just takes and takes and _takes_. He can hear the sound of Loki's hand furiously working his own cock and then Loki is coming hard. His ass clenches around the hammer's shaft as he spills, he moans around Thor's cock, and Thor can't _think_ , can't do anything but shake as he's hit with the most powerful orgasm he's ever experienced.  
  
***  
  
Thor isn't sure what happened afterwards or who cleaned up who, but when he wakes again he is naked in his bed, with Loki's warm body pressed against his. Mjolnir is across the room looking as pristine as ever, all evidence of their earlier activities gone. Thor can't help but feel a little disappointed. He knows he shouldn't enjoy the thought of his hammer being so defiled, but Loki brings out a darker side of him, one that revels in it. And this is just the beginning. There are so many things left for them to explore.  
  
He rolls Loki over at looks down at him. Loki looks exhausted, but also quite pleased with himself. Thor kisses Loki and runs his fingers through his dark hair.  
  
"You are incorrigible, brother."  
  
"I think I'll choose to take that as a compliment," Loki says.  
  
Thor smiles and kisses him again. "I intended it as such. But I must ask, will you take the enchantment off of the hammer now?"  
  
Loki sighs. "Yes, if you insist. You're such a spoilsport, Thor."  
  
Thor gives him a suggestive look. "I asked that you remove the enchantment now. But I didn't say forever."  
  
"Oh Thor," Loki says with a wicked grin, "we're going to have so much _fun_ together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki is a relentless tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL!
> 
> This was totally not supposed to exist but this is what happens when my brain needs a break from my WIPs. Some of the commenters on the original fic were saying that they only wished Loki tortured Thor longer and that seed sprouted in my mind and grew into filthy, smutty fic. Some bondage and dirty talk. Lots of dirty talk.

The next few weeks are a blur. Thor spends nearly every spare moment behind closed doors with Loki, exploring this new part of their relationship. He knows his brother better than anyone, but in these weeks he's learned so much more. Thor has seen a side of Loki that is raw, unrestrained, and wholly _his_. How did he go so many years without tasting the salt of Loki's skin or hearing the way his breath hitches when he's about to come? Or best of all, the way he comes apart so beautifully under Thor's hands? Thor hungers for him, and the desire only grows stronger with every tryst. But through it all, Mjolnir is conspicuously absent from their activities.

Now that the enchantment has been lifted, Thor has returned to using Mjolnir regularly. However, every time he takes the hammer in hand all he can think of is Loki. He remembers just how wanton Loki was, riding Mjolnir while taking Thor's cock into his mouth. The image of it is burned into Thor's mind and no matter what he does he can't get it out of his head. He wants it again, and desperately. And though he boasted to Loki before about wanting to do it again, he finds that he doesn't know to bring it up.

But in the end he doesn't have to because Loki always knows how to push him. Loki always knows what Thor needs before Thor even knows it for himself.

Loki is on his back, long legs wrapped around Thor's waist as Thor pounds him into the mattress. It's so good and Thor feels delirious with it, but he can't stop his eyes from drifting over to Mjolnir. She sits on the floor across from his bed and he can't stop staring at her of the corner of his eye, as if she's beckoning him. It takes effort to force himself to look away and Thor buries his face in the junction between Loki neck and shoulder as he comes, feeling Loki's body shake underneath him with his own climax.

When it's all over, Loki brushes Thor's hair back from his face and smiles at him in a way that's calculating yet fond. It is an expression Thor has long since learned to be wary of because it usually means that Loki has some kind of plan.

“What?”

Loki sighs and stretches like a cat, all long limbs and grace. “Oh Thor,” he laughs, “you're so transparent.”

“What do you-”

“I am not _blind_ , Thor. I saw the way your eyes strayed when you were fucking me,” Loki says as he nods to the hammer sitting over on the floor. “I would be insulted, if it weren't so obvious what it is that you want.”

“Loki, there is no need to... when I spoke before I was only-”

But Loki is having none of it. “Thor, if you'd like to... invite another into our bed, you need only ask.”

“I...” Thor starts, but all he can do is blush. And it's foolish because he has already broken every taboo by sleeping with his brother in the first place, but this thing with Mjolnir... it feels like a line he just cannot cross again, not on his own anyway.

“I never knew you could blush so prettily. I should have seduced you _ages_ ago,” Loki teases. “All that wasted time, and for what?”

Loki smiles wickedly and then gives Thor a kiss which both arouses and terrifies him.

“Do not worry, brother. I will take care of everything.”

***

It's not until 2 days later that Loki makes good on his promise. They gather for a family breakfast in the morning and Thor leaves Mjolnir in his chambers. Frigga does not approve of weaponry at the breakfast table and Thor knows better than to argue with her.

Loki acts perfectly normal during the meal except for a coy look he flashes Thor when they're standing to leave. But before Thor can even speak to him, Loki is gone in a puff of smoke.

Odin chuckles. “So dramatic, that one.” Frigga laughs and Thor bids his parents goodbye.

Thor had planned to do some sparring with Mjolnir later and makes to head back to his rooms to retrieve the hammer, but he runs into Fandral in the hall and is roped into a conversation with him about his latest conquest.

“Ah, Thor!” Fandral says, “Loki told me you'd gone this way, I'm so glad to have caught you. You would not believe what a time I had last night!”

Thor smiles and laughs at the appropriate times, pretending to look interested, but all he can think about is that Loki planned for Fandral to intercept him. Loki wanted to stall him for some reason and Thor wants to know why.

Fandral is telling him just how flexible his paramour was when Thor feels it. The tell-tale slide of a hand on his cock.

“I'm sorry, my friend,” Thor says quickly, “but I must go.” He turns and starts to make haste towards his room.

“Wait!” Fandral yells at Thor's retreating figure. “I haven't told you the best part yet!”

***

When Thor gets to his chambers, Loki is there waiting for him. He stands casually in the center of the room and turns to smile at Thor when he enters. Thor shuts the door behind him and moves to approach Loki. Loki looks Thor up and down, looking like the cat that got the cream.

“Take off your clothes, Thor.”

And before Thor knows it, he finds himself naked and tied to a chair in his own chambers. Loki gives him a predatory smile as he secures Thor's bonds. Thor is already terribly aroused when Loki's hand reaches out and lightly pumps his cock a few times. But his moans of pleasure quickly turn to frustration when Loki takes a soft leather strip and ties it to the base of Thor's cock.

“Can't have you coming too soon,” Loki says. Thor has no idea what his brother has planned, but he's dying to find out. Loki seems to be in no rush as he slowly and sensuously removes his clothing, his lips quirked in a knowing smile.

“I'm going to have so much fun with you tonight, Thor.”

Loki is beautiful standing naked before him, all pale, creamy skin that Thor's hands are itching to touch. Loki gets down on his knees, crouching down directly in front of Mjolnir.

“You can look, but you can't touch,” Loki says. “ _I_ , however, will touch in any way I please.” And with that he takes Mjolnir's shaft in hand and starts up a slow rhythm. Thor throws his head back, struggling to control himself. But Loki soon grows bored of stroking. He licks his lips and Thor knows what's coming, but even still he is overwhelmed by the feel of Loki's hot, wet mouth around him.

“Mmm,” Loki moans, nuzzling the shaft and pressing feather light kisses against it before taking it into his mouth again. Slowly, he works his mouth up and down, his tongue darting out from time to time to lick the head. Thor bites his lip hard, holding back a groan. Loki pulls off with a pop and smiles up at him. Thor feels his breath catch in his throat at the sight of Loki's reddened lips.

“Does this turn you on, brother? Do you like to see my mouth stretched around your weapon?”

Thor feels his mouth go dry and he can't speak. Loki glares at him. “I could gag you if you'd prefer, Thor. What's the point of having your mouth free if I can't hear your sounds?”

“ _Loki_.”

“Ah, that's better. Now if you remember, I asked you a question. Do you like seeing my mouth stretched around your weapon, Thor?”

“Yes! Oh yes,” Thor chokes out.

“I thought so,” Loki says, his voice laced with satisfaction. He takes the shaft into his mouth again, his cheeks hollowing as he sucks it deep. He bobs his head, deep throating as much as he can though the handle is simply too long for even someone with Loki's talents to take all the way. He pulls away again, a thin line of drool stretching from his mouth to the handle.

“Wouldn't you like to see my mouth around your cock instead?”

“Please, I beg of you-”

“No,” Loki says and then goes back to sucking. The sight of him is obscene, on his knees and sucking Mjolnir's shaft like he's never tasted anything sweeter. The pleasure builds but Loki retreats again, ever the tease. Thor moans desperately at the loss.

“Don't worry, Thor,” Loki says, “I'm _far_ from done with you. That was just a little taste.”

Loki grips his own cock in his hand and then presses it right up against Mjolnir's shaft. Thor gasps at the sensation, the feel of Loki's hard cock pressed against his own despite the distance between them.

“It's so rough, Thor,” Loki moans, “not smooth and slick like your cock at all, but I know that you can feel it.” Loki moves slowly, careful not to injure his dick against the hard metal, but before long the handle is slick with his precome and his hips start to move a little faster.

“Oh, _Thor_ ,” Loki says with a shameless groan. He pulls away from the hammer a bit, taking his own erection in hand and stroking it roughly. Loki throws his head back and shouts as he strokes himself, once, twice more and then he's coming all over Mjolnir. And Thor moans brokenly because he can _feel_ it, the hot splashes of come hitting his cock.

Loki pants, hand still working slowly to squeeze the last few drops of come from his cock. Finally finished, he glances down at his handiwork and smiles.

“Good,” he says, “now it will be nice and slick for when I fuck myself on it later.”

“Oh Loki, the things you _say_ ,” Thor says, gasping for breath.

“But you love it, Thor,” Loki says, “don't deny it.”

Thor doesn't speak and Loki grins triumphantly. His hand is still coated with residual come from his orgasm and he wipes it on the hammer's shaft, slicking the whole thing up.

“Hm,” Loki says, “still not quite slick enough.” He waves a hand a conjures up a small bottle of oil and stands, crossing the room until he's close enough to touch Thor. Loki opens the bottle and pours a bit of the oil on Thor's cock and then gives him a brief couple of tugs to make sure he's well-coated.

“For later,” Loki says. Thor growls at him, but Loki only laughs and returns to Mjolnir, crouching down on his knees once more.

“Are you ready for more?”

“ _Please_.”

Without another word, Loki drizzles oil on the hammer's handle until it's a slick as Thor's cock. Loki re-arranges himself until he's crouching down and hovering above the hammer's slick shaft. He presses his hips down slowly until the head of the hammer is pressing lightly against his hole but not going inside. Thor gasps because he can feel slickness slowly leaking out of Loki's hole.

“Did you... _oh_... did you prepare yourself beforehand?”

“Of course,” Loki says, looking at Thor's like he's a simpleton. And it's just like Loki, always one step ahead even in this.

“Do you wish it were you Thor?” Loki says and he moves his hips sinuously, the hammer rubbing back and forth against his hole but still not going inside.

“ _Yes_.”

“Well that's too bad because I'm not in the practice of granting wishes.”

“Loki, _please_ have mercy on me,” Thor says, and he is a complete mess, cock painfully hard, nerve endings alight with pleasure and desperate to come.

Loki looks at him thoughtfully. “Well, I suppose you have earned a reward,” he says and then with no further warning he's sinking down on the hammer's shaft and riding it hard. Thor's cheeks flush red at the sounds coming out of his own mouth.

“Look at you,” Loki gasps, “the Mighty Thor Odinson, wielder of Mjolnir, moaning and begging like a whore. One day I'll make you do this too,” he moans as he works his hips. “Make you...ah...make you spread your legs and impale yourself on your own weapon.”

“ _Loki_ ,” Thor moans, his body practically vibrating with desire, his limbs straining against the ropes that bind him.

“Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you? Like to fuck yourself, like to know how hot and tight your own hole is, how good you can take it.”

“Oh, but I... I _shouldn't,_ ” Thor gasps and he feels his face burn with shame.

“That is your problem, Thor,” Loki says between groans. “So afraid to admit what it is you truly want. Just look at you now. You could escape at any time and you know it. All you'd have to do is call Mjolnir to you and break these bonds.”

Loki grinds down savagely and Thor feels like he's on the verge of screaming.

“But you don't want to,” Loki continues, never stopping the movement of his hips. “You're here because you want to be here. Oh... oh Thor, always so righteous, always the paragon. You think me the deviant one for defiling your hammer so. But _you_ are the wanton one. You are the one who allows it, who _craves_ it.”

“ _Yes_ , please, I want it, I want it,” Thor moans over and over again, almost incoherent.

Loki pulls off of the hammer but before Thor can even react, Loki is straddling him, _sinking_ down on Thor's cock, taking him all the way in one long slide. They both shout and in his haze Thor can see that Loki is just as wrecked as he is. Loki rides him furiously, completely coming undone. His hands are an iron grip on Thor's shoulders as he uses them for leverage to grind down faster and harder, his ass slapping against Thor thighs obscenely.

“Oh _Thor_ , oh yes,” Loki moans, “I would have you like this... _always._ ”

And then he reaches down and releases the tie on Thor's cock and they both go hurtling over the edge, moaning frantically while Thor comes deep in Loki's ass and Loki comes all over Thor's chest.

From then on, Thor is never afraid to ask Loki for what he wants.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki promised Thor one day he would make him fuck himself on his own hammer. He finally makes good on his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
> Yes, I am back with another chapter of Divine Hammer, aka "How many ways can Loki and Thor defile Mjolnir?"
> 
> But this is the last one, I swear.  
> Probably.

Months pass and Thor and Loki develop a system of sorts. When Thor desires to use Mjolnir in the bedroom, he leaves the hammer in his chambers before a meal. When he joins his family at the breakfast table, or all the lords and ladies of Asgard in the banquet hall, he gazes over at Loki and gives him a look. And Loki smiles knowingly back at him, so easily picking up on what Thor is craving.

This is one such night.

They have just had a great feast, celebrating the beginning of summer. The other revelers will likely head to the taverns to continue the festivities but Thor is interested in an entirely different manner of celebration. One that involves Loki and whatever deviant activities his clever mind can come up with.

The meal seems to go on forever and Thor eats quickly, hoping they'll be able to sneak away soon. Loki, however, seems to be in no hurry. He seems perfectly normal to anyone else, but when he turns his head to speak to Thor directly, his eyes tell a different story. He looks at Thor like he wants to eat him alive, and the way he eats his food is so sensual that it's almost like foreplay.

Finally, the feast is over and people move to take their leave or to dawdle in the banquet hall and gossip about everyone. Loki smiles at Thor one more time and then he disappears. Thor shivers with anticipation. He knows he doesn't have much time. Loki must be in Thor's chambers already, working his magic on Mjolnir. Thor says a few hasty farewells and then makes his way out of the hall.

On the way to his chambers he turns a corner and sees Sif down the hall. He quickly ducks and goes another way and it's none too soon because he can feel the oil drizzling on his cock and the strong firm hand slicking him up.

 

***

Thor is face down on his bed, legs spread wide shamelessly and face pressed down into a pillow to muffle his cries. Thor doesn't even know how long Loki has had him in this position, it all feels like a blur. Thor moans, writhes, and _shakes_ but Loki never lets up, using his clever tongue and fingers in Thor's hole, making him nice and wet and open.

Thor wants to come so badly, but he knows he can't, not yet. Loki would be very displeased with him and besides, Thor is saving his orgasm for the main event.

“I think you're ready, don't you agree?” Loki says, giving Thor's hole one more teasing little lick.

Thor doesn't know whether or not to say yes or no. But Loki thinks he's ready and Thor knows what's coming next. They've been building up to this for months, and though he wants it badly, there is a part of him that is still terrified.

“Get up,” Loki says as he pushes himself off of the bed. Thor does and then they are standing face to face, both naked and flushed with arousal.

Loki inclines his head over at Mjolnir where she sits on the floor. “You know what to do,” he says. “Mount it.”

Thor swallows. “Loki, I...”

Loki sighs and glares at Thor, but there is affection in his eyes. “It's really quite simple, Thor. You're going to go over to your precious hammer. You're going to spread your legs and sit down on it, and let it slide deep inside your tight little hole.”

Thor lets out a broken moan. There's just something about Loki's voice. The way he can sound so cultured and refined while spewing such filth turns Thor on like nothing else.

Loki smiles. “That's right. You're going to ride its thick shaft and know just how good it feels to fuck yourself. To take and be taken all at once.”

Thor shudders and stares down at the hammer. Loki crosses the room and then grips Thor's jaw firmly in his hand, forcing Thor to look him in the eye.

“And you know what?” he says. “You're going to _love_ it.”

Loki steps away and Thor moves to approach Mjolnir because Loki is right. This is what Loki does. He pushes Thor past these silly, self-imposed boundaries. Loki cuts away all these unnecessary worries until Thor is stripped bare in more ways than one, face to face with the baseness of his own desires. But through it all, Loki is always right there by his side. There is nothing to fear here.

“Now stop being stupid and get to it,” Loki says.

There is no more reason to delay so Thor crouches above Mjolnir and lowers his hips, feeling the hard press of the hammer against his puckered hole.

And it's so... it's...

Thor has no words, only choked gasps as he slowly sinks down on the hammer's shaft.

“That's it,” Loki says, egging him on, “keep going, you can take more.”

And Thor does take more. He can't stop the desperate noises coming out of his mouth. It feels so good. _He_ feels so good, so hot and tight inside. He moves his hips sinuously, letting that thick shaft spread him wider and fuck him deep.

“Loki,” Thor says, managing to find his words, “Loki, is this what you feel every time-”

“ _Yes,_ ” Loki says, voice thick with lust. “Every single time.”

Loki grips his own cock and starts stroking it slowly. “Oh Thor, so hot and tight and yet you open so beautifully for me. Do you understand now?” he says, breath hitching. “My brother... do you feel just how exquisite you are?”

All Thor can do is moan and say Loki's name.

“Now faster. Fuck yourself, Thor. Fuck yourself as you've always wanted to be fucked, as only you can.”

“Oh gods,” Thor moans, his hips moving wantonly. And he doesn't care if he looks undignified because it just feels so damn _good_. His eyes meet Loki's and Thor doesn't think he's ever seen brother look so aroused. It makes Thor confident, makes him feel good to know that Loki is watching him and aching for him. He is completely on display for his brother and his brother loves what he sees.

“Is it good, Thor?”

“Yes,” Thor gasps. “Oh Loki, _yes_.”

Loki laughs. “What did I tell you? See, things would be so much easier if you would listen me.” And Thor can't help thinking that it's true because Loki really _does_ have the best ideas.

Thor keeps grinding his hips down hard and he's so close, _so close_ to coming -

“That's enough,” Loki says coldly.

“No, _please,_ ” Thor begs, but he slows his hips even though it nearly kills him to stop.

“Don't worry, we're not done,” Loki says, a sly smile on face. “You wound me, Thor,” he teases. “When have I ever left you unsatisfied?”

“I... well, never.”

“Exactly. Now up with you, and pick up Mjolnir as well.”

With great effort, Thor eases himself off of Mjolnir. He moans at the loss, feeling empty inside after being so well filled. His cock aches too, already missing the heat of his own tight ass. Thor reaches out a hand and calls Mjolnir to him. Aside from the pleasure that shoots through his dick from his own firm grip on the shaft, the handle is all slick. Slick from his own ass, slick from fucking him open. Loki gives him a knowing smile and then laughs when Thor blushes.

“You cannot hide from me, Thor. And the fact that you have the nerve to blush after all we have already done tonight?” Loki laughs again. “Oh Thor, you must never change.”

Thor blushes again, which only makes Loki laugh harder.

“Come now, brother,” Loki says, motioning toward the bed, “lay down on your back.”

Thor climbs onto the bed and does as Loki says, setting Mjolnir down beside him. Loki comes over and reaches for a few pillows that had fallen off of the bed. He grabs Thor's hip with one hand, signaling Thor to lift up his hips so Loki can shove the pillows underneath them and prop him up. He spreads Thor's legs apart roughly, exposing him.

“Lay Mjolnir down right here,” Loki says, patting the bed right in the space between Thor's spread legs. “Do you understand?”

Thor swallows. “Yes.”

Thor picks up the hammer and moves it to the place Loki showed him. He takes it in hand and gasps as he eases it back inside his ass, thrusting it shallowly.

“Oh no you don't,” Loki says, shaking his head. “Hands free, Thor.”

Thor growls and Loki chuckles.

It takes him a few tries to move Mjolnir around and get the position right, but before long he can plant his feet on the bed and push his hips down, fucking himself on the hammer once more. The penetration is not as deep and the leverage is nowhere near as good as it was before, but it still feels amazing. He would've liked to come while he was riding the hammer the first time, but Thor trusts that Loki must have a method to his madness.

Loki seems very pleased with himself as he goes over to Thor's desk, picking up the chair and carrying it across the room until it's facing the bed. He slides down into it gracefully and smirks at Thor. Then Loki brazenly spreads his legs wide and lets his calves rest on the bed. Thor moans because he can see _everything_ , the way Loki's cock is flushed and hard, the pucker of his tight little hole.

“Did I say that you could stop?” Loki asks sharply, and Thor realizes that he has indeed stopped fucking himself on Mjolnir.

“Very good,” Loki purrs as Thor's hips start moving again, “nice and slow.” Loki watches Thor for a few moments, but then he mutters a spell and a familiar bottle of oil rests in his hand. Loki opens the bottle and drizzles the oil over a few of his fingers, his eyes never leaving Thor's. He closes the bottle and sets it down on the bed. Then he smiles and starts working those long fingers into his own ass.

“ _Loki._ ”

“Ahh, yes,” Loki sighs as his fingers continue to breech his ass, three of them working inside now. “After I so enjoyed watching _you_ fuck yourself, I thought I'd return the favor. Are you having fun, brother?”

And Thor can't speak because this is beyond simple things like _fun_. This is bigger than such a small, frivolous word. This is _everything_.

Thor keeps slowly fucking himself on Mjolnir while Loki moans and opens himself up more, drizzling more oil on his fingers as needed. His hole is all slick and sloppy now, ready and _waiting_ for-

It's then that Thor's eyes widen and a realization dawns on him. “You wouldn't.”

Loki laughs wickedly. “Oh Thor. There are very few things I wouldn't do.”

He pumps his fingers inside himself a few more times and then pulls them out completely. Loki pulls his legs from their perch on the bed and then stands, wiping oil-coated fingers on the bedspread.

“You can stop fucking yourself for now, Thor,” Loki says as he crawls up the bed like a predator who's just captured its prey. “After all, I'll need you to be still if I'm to sit on your cock.”

Thor clutches the blankets hard and finds himself panting in anticipation as Loki crawls over and straddles him. Thor can feel the hot brand of Loki's cock against his abdomen and his breath hitches. Loki places a hand on Thor's chest, petting him, _soothing_ him. Their eyes meet and Thor nods.

And then Loki is raising himself up, taking hold of Thor's erection and guiding it into his messy, slicked up hole.

Thor moans and start to shake, but Loki places firm hands on his shoulders to hold him still. Thor sobs as Loki sinks down on him in agonizing slowness. Loki is biting his lips, biting back moans as he takes Thor deep inside. He loosens his grip on Thor's shoulders and re-adjusts his hips a bit and then he starts to ride Thor in earnest.

Thor is trembling all over and if he thought the first time he and Loki played with Mjolnir was intense he was dead wrong, because it doesn't hold a candle to what they're doing now. To take himself and to take Loki at the same time... it is a pleasure that burns him from the inside out, a pleasure unlike anything could have ever imagined.

“Oh gods,” Thor groans desperately, “I can't, Loki I _can't-_ ”

“You can.” And his voice is hard but his hands are gentle as they stroke Thor's face. Loki bends down and kisses Thor fiercely, his now unruly hair brushing across Thor's face as he moves.

“Thor... mm... oh what a magnificent creature you are,” Loki says and his normally controlled voice is shaky. “Let us... let us have this, brother. Oh, give me _everything_.”

“Loki, you know that I... yes, _anything_ brother. _Please._ ”

Thor is begging now but he doesn't care. Loki growls as he picks up the pace, riding Thor hard now. Thor can't even move, but the hammer keeps rocking into him through the sheer force of Loki slamming down on him alone. Loki is doing all the work but he doesn't seem to mind and Thor is too far gone to care about where the pleasure comes from, only that it doesn't stop. It's all hot and wet and tight and Thor can no longer tell where he ends and Loki begins. Even the sounds of Thor's cock thrusting into Loki's ass and the sound of the hammer fucking his own hole sound utterly seamless and indistinguishable.

Loki's hips are moving uncontrollably now, his rhythm all frenzied and erratic. “Thor,” he moans, “Oh my brother. If you could see yourself now.” Thor is sure he looks like a complete mess but Loki only looks down at him with lust and wonder in his eyes.

“Brother... ah... please,” Thor says in between choked out moans.

“ _Yes_ ,” Loki cries out, “Come inside me, come inside both of us.”

Loki is clenching around his cock and Thor is clenching around Mjolnir and Thor can feel absolutely _everything._

Thor isn't sure but he thinks he's screaming as he comes and comes and comes.

 

***

Later that evening they are clean and warm and lying in bed together, Loki curled up into Thor's side with Thor's strong arms slung around him.

“Loki.”

“Hm?” Loki says, his voice sleepy.

“Loki, look at me.”

“Why?” Loki whines but he pulls away enough so that he can look Thor in the eye.

“Loki I... thank you. For everything,” Thor says with every ounce of sincerity he has.

“I...” Loki turns his face away and this time it's _his_ turn to blush.

Thor laughs and then kisses him. “Oh brother. You bring me unspeakable pleasure and then you blush like a maiden when I offer you my gratitude.”

“Stop it!” Loki says, squirming to get away, but Thor holds him there.

“Perhaps this is how I can torture you as you torture me,” Thor teases. “Shall I tell you over and over how I cherish you more than any other in all the Nine Realms? Shall I ask you if you feel the same?”

Loki frowns. “You know very well that I... _you know._ I would not do these things to you if I didn't.”

“Aye, I do,” Thor says, grinning brightly, “but I like to hear you say it nonetheless.”

Loki sighs and shakes his head. “You are a fool, but you are my fool,” he says before leaning down and kissing him soundly.

He pulls away and stares at Thor for a long moment. “You realize I'll have to get back at you for making me talk about emotions, don't you?”

Thor laughs. “Do your worst, brother.”

Loki's smile is devious and Thor can already see the wheels in his head turning.

“Oh I will, Thor,” he says. “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived filthily ever after!


End file.
